


Child Soldier

by ErrorCode_21891711



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Child Soldier TommyInnit, Gen, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrorCode_21891711/pseuds/ErrorCode_21891711
Summary: Tommy was taken out of system at the age of 7 and handed over to the MLA organization that trains child soldiers because of overpopulation if a child isn't adopted before they hit the age of 7 they are sent to the MLA to be given a purpose. Tommy's seen the in and outside of war has watched his comrades fall on the battlefield but nothing hit harder than seeing his own unit die in front of him and being the only survivor.After a TPK on his entire unit Tommy is put on leave to deal with his poor mental health. He begins to heal and make friends and just when he thinks he's going to be alright the MLA come back to bring him back to the battlefield he was forced to fight on. He never had a choice when he was younger but he might have a choice now.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Connor | ConnorEatsPants & TommyInnit, Grayson | Purpled & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 23
Kudos: 310





	1. Chapter 1

Tommy has never once had an ounce of freedom in his entire life, growing up in a deadbeat family that abandoned him in front of an orphanage for the majority of his life. He was born in the mainlands the first world to ever exist and with overpopulation being a big problem and orphanages becoming to full a rule was set in place that if a child wasn’t adopted by the age of 7 they’d be handed over to the Mainlands Advancement or better known as the MLA an organization built with the soul purpose of training soldiers to fight against uprising or rebellion.

Tommy had been one of the many children to go through this process but out of all of them he rose higher in the rankings. He was determined to become something rather than be nothing so instead of feeling sad for himself he held his head up high and faught hard, trained harder, climbed higher and aimed for the stars and never stopped. His first mission was a success in raiding a rebel settlement on the outside of Star city, mission after mission he never seemed to fail and only continued to rise higher in rankings going from a rookie to a cadet to a substitute mission leader at the age of 12.

Child soldiers were seen as nothing but property to the MLA but they valued Tommy and a select few above all the others and gave them high positions of power because they were such valuable assets to the organization and the Mainlands protect while they expanded to other worlds.

Tommy became Phoenix class one before he hit 13 and his first mission as a unit leader was more than just successful. He was commended for his efforts and praised for his determination but he began to feel miserable and tired of fighting. War was something he saw on the regular, fighting, terrorism, uprising he saw all of it so young and never once questioned why it happened he just did what the council asked without question. He never questioned it until the day he failed a mission.

It was a simple mission to escort a truck filled with new gear and weapons for the MLA, the truck had been attacked and the weapons and gear were all destroyed in the crossfire. He remembers his status report and how he had to tell the council why his perfect record had been soiled.

_ “As we were escorting the trucks we were ambushed by a large squad of a the rebellion that were targeting the trucks and it’s weapon’s for the soul purpose of using the weapons against us” _

_ “And your Unit, Agent Theon” _ God how much he hated that name, he hated it when they called him Theon.

_ “Unfortunately sure it was a clean TPK, I was lucky to make it out alive” _ Tommy was never one to leave behind his men and during his time to escape nothing but rage filled him as he remembered the screams of his allies ringing through his head. He wanted nothing more than to go back and take his revenge for his fallen comrades. He wanted to gut those rebels alive and make them wish they never messed with him but he was no longer in the right state of mind. And after losing his first unit he kept failing or there were small problems coming up in his missions that the council began to become more and more disappointed in him.

He remembers their finale conversation.

_ “What, can you repeat that Sir?” _

_ “Military Leave, Theon. Were putting you on leave for your current poor mental state, we believe you aren’t fit to be on field right now and that you should take leave” _

It was abrupt and a huge surprise although not unexpected since he’s been told multiple times that the council has had a soft spot for him. Been told by the few other phoenix rankers that he gets off easy and that he was their star pupil that never failed.

He went on leave and while on leave spent his time traveling through the other worlds and when he turned 14 was offered a place on SMP Earth by two people named Wilbur and Phil. The offer was abrupt and completely random but Phil told him they’ve seen him travel alone a lot and wanted to offer him a place in their community. He was more than happy to accept and get away from all the war.

Meeting Techno was a whole other thing, he knew from the minute he laid eyes on the man that he was a fighter. They were two different people that faught for two different things obviously from their moral compass. Techno fights corrupt governments and Tommy faught for the protection of his people but he always questioned if the people he did work for were corrupt or not. There were a lot of things he didn’t know about the MLA.

He had a lot of conflict with Techno and was surprised when SMP Earth ended that Techno, Wilbur and Phil offered him a place in their found family of sorts. He stayed with them for an entire year and kept in contact with the MLA to see if he was called back on duty. He wasn’t and then he turned 16 where he joined the Dream Smp where he met Tubbo who became his best friend and then Wilbur came along.

Sure there was a lot of conflict on the Dream Smp but it was mostly for the people watching since Dream decided to make it a whole roleplay thing nothing Tommy and all the others couldn’t handle. Especially after his exile arc as the viewers called it Dream had made sure to ask him if he was overstepping any boundaries which he wasn’t. Things were looking up for him and he was slowly beginning to forget everything about the MLA until it happened.

[-----]

Tommy hadn’t really checked his old communicator that still connected him to the MLA communication line and spent his day chatting with his friends and messing around with them on the Smp, but today was different since MCC had just ended and their were still a large amount of people around talking and chatting with one another.

Tommy himself was talking with Tubbo, Ranboo, Purpled and Connor. Tubbo had been participating in the games while Ranboo, Purpled and Connor had just been watching from afar cheering both him and Tubbo on. Tommy was mostly silent just listening in on what the others were talking about when he looked up at the MCC portal that could take them to any other world they wanted. He felt a sense of dread fill him when a man stepped through dressed in white with a golden trim vest and black dress pants and white gloves his black hair pushed back the MLA star symbol embroidered onto the front of his uniform.

Everyone seemed to notice the man as he looked around and went quiet when Phil stepped forward with Scott and Techno beside him curious as to who the newcomer was. “Hi I’m Philza you are?” Phil questioned his gaze landing on the star symbol of the MLA on the mans front suit.

“My name is Mogris and I’m a messenger from the MLA an organization that specializes in training soldiers for war or to deal with conflict back in the MainLands, I’m here to retrieve a soldier who should be returning back to the field”

“And who would that be?” Scott cut in a worried expression written across his face and Tommy couldn’t stop the guilt that swirled inside him alongside the fear as Mogris casted his gaze around until their eyes met and he smiled. Tommy stood up without question and was walking forward before Tubbo or the others could stop him.

  
Tommy knew Mogris all the well, he never liked the man since he always reminded Tommy of either a snake or a centipede weaving his way through the cracks of a person’s foundation and quilling whatever worries or doubts anyone must have for this man. He stopped when he stood in front of Mogris' hand extended and Mogris happily took his hand a pleased smile stretched across his face as he spoke with sickly sweet words drenched in honey and black lies.

“Theon, it’s good to see you again,” Mogris said.

“I wish I could say the same thing” Tommy responded, his words holding no bite and being uncharacteristically monotone. Mogris gave him a sharp glare and Tommy sighed heavily before going through protocol he was debriefed on before he took leave on what he should do when a messenger comes to retrieve him if he ever failed to respond to a message sent to him through his communicator. “Theon, Phoenix class 1, current unit and assigned team #32X72V3 former unit #90XS21C8, barracks G room 32” He finished.

Protocol when meeting a messenger is to state your name, class, current and former unit and their numbers and your Barracks building and which room you were housed in before you leave. Tommy so badly wanted to punch Mogris when his smile seemed to lighten. “I trust your mental state is doing better than it was before you left” Mogris questioned an obvious jab at him and his poor mental health, he knows Mogris has been keeping an eye on him, and has known since he left.

“Tommy, what the fuck is going on!?” Tommy turned to look at Tubbo who had come forward pushing a shocked Phil and Scott out of the way with Ranboo, Connor and Purpled behind him looking equally worried and concerned.

“Oh do they not know?” Mogris questioned the smile ever present on his face but more passive aggressive.

“No they don’t” He responded, moving to stand beside Mogris, who didn’t hesitate to thrown an arm around his shoulder.

“Tommy here or Theon as he’s classified by the council of the MLA is one of our greatest soldiers on the field, well before he had to go on leave for his poor mental state” Mogris said another obvious jab. Tommy glared at him from the corner of his eye and hated the way his smile grew since he knew he was pushing Tommy’s button’s. “The MLA Council has requested that Theon here returns back to the mainlands to continue his on field duty he has to uphold to them, after all Theon is their star pupil”

Tommy swore he saw red. Hearing that stupid name all over again was driving him crazy and he couldn’t stop himself from pushing Mogris arm off his shoulders and turning to glare at him. “My name isn’t fucking Theon you snake bastard” he hissed a sheething glare of pure rage.

“You lost your right to have a name the day you were signed up to the MLA after all an orphan like you should learn to shut your mouth before he speaks, after all you should be grateful you even got a name compared to your peers!” Mogris snapped back his smile falling and his gaze turning just as seething as Tommy’s own.

_ “Remember what happens to defective soldiers Tommy?” _ He shrunk in on himself and went silent, his gaze snapping to the ground as he realized he might have fucked up. Going against the word of a messenger was bad enough but being as high of a ranking as he was made it even worse. “It seems giving you freedom was a mistake the council made, but it doesn’t matter they can rightfully correct it when we return-”

Tommy yelped as his wrist was abruptly grabbed and he was pulled forward before being pushed behind someone the sound of multiple swords being drawn filled his ears and he realized Tubbo had him in a sort of side hug with Ranboo on his right side and Connor and Purpled with Tubbo on his left. He couldn’t stop the confusion from piling up as he stared into the back of Techno’s cape and he could just barely see the tip of Techno’s blade pointed at Mogris who stood there with a shocked expression on his face that turned into a scowl rather quickly.

Standing rather protectively in front of him were Techno, Wilbur, Phil, Dream, Sapnap, George, Quackity, Fundy, Eret, Puffy, Bad, Skeppy, Scott, Deo, Wisp, Ponk, Punz, Schlatt, Niki, Karl, Hbomb, Antfrost heck even Lazerbeam was there with a few others he was acquaintance with.

“Your really stupid if you think you can come here and try and take Tommy a 16 year old back to the MLA who for some fucking reason have child soldiers!” Phil said his voice filled with a type of rage Tommy’s never heard before. Sure his character on the Smp plays a child soldier but that was mostly supposed acting since most didn’t know he was an actual child soldier.

“Phil wait-” He tried to cut in knowing the consequences of their actions and what would happen if he didn’t go with Mogris back to the MainLands.

“Tommy shush” Tubbo cut in quietly.

“Theon, do you not realize the consequences to your friend's actions” Mogris said his gaze shifting from the blade pointed at him to Tommy. Everyone was extremely quiet and tense in this entire situation Tommy wanted nothing more than to run and hide forever. He didn’t want to remember the past.

“Failure to comply with a demand from the M-MLA will result in the termination of the noncompliant soldier, if the soldier is being held back from complying those who have prevented them from returning to the Mainlands for continued on field duty will be hunted down and sentenced to death” Tommy said reciting the saying from memory. He tried to ignore the way his voice shook.

“Correct” Mogris responded, his smile returning.

“You think that matters to us” Dream cut in. Tommy didn’t need to see Dream’s face to know how angry he was, from just his voice he knew the man was beyond pissed. “We're not letting you take Tommy anywhere, he stays here with us where we know he’ll be safe and not fighting in some organizations affairs” Dream added.

“Dream wait! You guys don’t understand, I have to go wi-” he tried but Phil turned around and kneeled in front of him with a strained smile on his face.

“Tommy, you don’t have to go with him” Phil reassures him, his voice soft and gentle. “They don’t own you,” He added.

Those words broke something inside of him because deep down he knew they were wrong. He couldn’t stop himself from crumbling and falling to his knees tears gathering in his eyes. “You d-don’t understand t-they do, I-i’m nothing but p-property t-to them, I’m r-replaceable to them s-sure they could r-replace me with s-someone new but t-to the MLA I-i’m v-valuable asset to t-their cause, and i-if you guys d-don’t let m-me go b-back you k-know what w-will happen-”

“Tommy, do you really believe we care about their rules” Sapnap cut in looking at him from over his shoulder and Tommy’s eyes widened. “We couldn’t give two fucks about dying if it means keeping one of our family members safe” Sapnap added, giving him a smile.

_ Family _

Sapnap had referred to him as Family. Tommy couldn’t stop the tears from spilling down his face, feeling Phil wrap his arms around him and pull him into a hug that he returned.

“Leave” He vaguely realized that was both Techno and Dream speaking at the same time demanding Mogris leave.

“Fine, I’m going” He looked up through a blurry gaze at Mogris who locked eyes with him seeing the man’s eyes narrow into a glare. “Just so you know Theon” Tommy’s arms around Phil tightened and in turn the man tightened his own grip in the embrace. “You’ve made an enemy out of the wrong people, see you in the long run traitor”

  
Those words struck a chord as Mogris turned and stepped back through the portal, he was mostly likely returning to the MainLands unless he had other people to visit. Tommy didn’t really register anything until he was abruptly being moved around and he realized he was being cradled by Phil, Wilbur and Techno on either side of them with Purpled, Ranboo, Tubbo and Connor in front of them and everyone else surrounding him. He couldn’t stop himself from crying again the tears of happiness he was never able to shed back when he was younger. Remembering how he never had this when he was younger, remembering he’d never be able to get that lost childhood back.


	2. Training

Tommy learned rather quickly to not disobey his handler when it came down to training, after his 7th birthday in the orphanage he was told to pack up his things and that he’d be moved to a different location with others his age, he didn’t quite grasp what that meant and didn’t dwell on it a whole lot and instead just did what they asked of him. He was taken to a location and given an odd idea card he was supposed to put on a lanyard and keep on him at all times, he was always a rule follower and was also rather quiet especially when he was back in the orphanage. He had come so close to being adopted a few times but that went out the window the minute he let out his loud and annoying personality that seemed to push people away from him. He couldn’t blame them though, after all adults had ideas for an ideal child and he wasn’t one of them.

He was used to not being wanted since he didn’t have a lot of friends back at the orphanage and expected whatever this place was to be the same. How he learned to quickly follow the rules better than others was when one of his bunk mates was punished for losing just a simple ID. He was never the best with comfort and had been a little scared their handler would hurt him like he did his bunk mate but he didn’t so once the man left Tommy walked slowly over to his roommate who was the same age as him but a month older named Claren. “Hey” He placed a hand on their shoulder and he looked up at him eyes wide with fear but calmed down once he realized it was just Tommy.

He vaguely registered that Claren probably didn’t notice their handler leave. “Come on get up” He said holding out his hand, his words sounded harsh but he didn’t mean for them to come out that way but he couldn't exactly change that since he wasn’t one to comfort another. Claren didn’t seem to care as he took Tommy’s hand and let him lift him to his feet, Tommy pulled him over to his bed opposite to Tommy’s and pushed him to sit down while looking at the bruise mark forming on his right cheek.

Tommy couldn’t stop himself from frowning at the purple and very obvious marking on his bunkmates face. “What's wrong?” Claren asked, his voice shaking.

Tommy sighed heavily. “You have a bruise, it would heal better if we had bandages or something to put over it and apply the right amount of pressure to help with blood circulation” Tommy responded. Despite being rather young for his age he knew a lot when it came to injury, he used to have a phone but that got taken away the minute he arrived here. He had searched up how to take care of nemours injuries because of the countless of fights he got into with other members at his former orphanage.

“I’m sorry” Claren whispered, fidgeting with his hands as Tommy sat down next to him, his shoulders slumping as he looked at his bunk mate from the corner of his vision.

“Don’t be sorry, cause you have nothing to be sorry for jackass” He huffed while crossing his arms.

“What do you think’s going to happen to us?” Claren asked, his voice still shaking, he looked close to tears.

“I don’t know” Was all Tommy was able to respond with because he truly didn’t know but all he did know is that from here on out he had to follow the rules. Claren had only been here for a day and had broken such a small rule and got punished for it so it was obvious even the smallest of rules had consequences.

[-----]

The first day of introductions felt rather familiar to him. They had been woken told to shower and do the daily necessities and then come to what their handler called the training room for introductions into their first lessons. Their clothing was just plain black pants with white lines going down the side and a dark grey long sleeves shirt with a star shape with the letters MLA embroidered onto the upper right side of the shirt and on the back but large. The entire right side of their shirts had an odd circuit board pattern coming from the star symbol going down the arm and the right side of the shirt both at the front and back but never extending to the left side of their shirt. He didn’t question it and kept his lanyard on as well not wanting to make the mistake his bunk mate did and made sure to remind them.

By the time 8 Am hit they were standing in a straight line, backs straight, heads held high and arms folded behind their backs as they waited silently for their handler. He never gave them a name to call him by so most of them either referred to him as an asshole or their handler. Tommy would rather avoid getting injured since it appears the others didn’t know of what their handler did to his bunk mate since they had whispered questions to Claren earlier.

Most of the others here seemed to be worried and upset that they didn’t know what was going on but Tommy could care less. What this MLA decided to do with them, from what he could tell so far it wasn’t that bad if they had rooms, a cafeteria where they supposedly eat breakfast, lunch and dinner and just had to attend whatever this was for the day.

Everyone stayed silent and some flinched when the doors in about 15 feet in front of them slid open and their handler stepped out dressed in white cargo pants and a black long sleeved high collar shirt with the same pattern and symbol as their own shirts except the color of their embroidered pattern was blue instead of white likes theirs. The man stepped forward in front of them arms folded behind his back like theirs and a cold and calculating look on his face.

“Glad to see everyone is here and actually bothered to listen to my instructions” He said, his voice monotone and empty somewhat like his expression. “Now then this is the first day and your introduction day in the MLA organization, I’m sure you have all settled in just fine, the MLA stands for the MainLands Advanced an organization built to train soldiers with the specificate purpose of dealing with terrorists attacks, uprising and other threats to the mainlands and it’s people, I trust that all of you understand”

“Yes, Handler” They all responded in unison and this seemed to please the man as he gave a small nod.

“Now to begin your training” He said, turning his gaze to behind them. The sound of things shifting and moving behind them made them all turn around watching in awe as the floor borders behind them on the ground within a certain barrier lifted up into the air and floated spreading out through the room and leaving a gaping hole in the ground with a few other floating plate forms that shifted around within the parameter. “Well rookies” They turned around to face the man behind them. “Welcome to your first day of training, step onto the platform” Just as he said this a floating floor board came up and without question Tommy stepped onto it with a few others. The floating floor board brought them down into the square hole in the floor to the ground and Tommy looked up realizing that the hole they were in had to be somewhere between 20 to 30 feet deep, actually scratch that it might as well be considered 40 feet deep. Tommy was just taking guesses but the top looked pretty high. The others that didn’t step on to the floating floor board with them hesitantly joined them after a few silent seconds of contemplation.

Once all of them were down into the sort of pit their handler looked out over the edge. “Your first task for today's training rookie is to climb onto the floating floor boards and get back up to here, the first three people will be rewarded” He said. “Your time starts now” Tommy’s eyes widened as he realized their handler didn’t say how much time they had exactly, so he didn’t hesitate to jump onto the floating floor border closest to him. It didn’t take him up to high and stopped after getting around three feet into the air and began moving sideways towards the wall.

Tommy jumped onto the next one closest grabbing the edge and pulling himself up. The others seemed to get the memo and began to climb up using the floating platforms. As Tommy climbed he silently noticed that not all the platforms took them immediately to the top, their were certain ones that went up and down and others that went side to side and few that did all four of these and if they do go up and down they don’t take you that high up and their seemed to be no certain pattern in the way the floorboards moved. It was entirely random.

Tommy breathed heavily as he pulled himself up onto the next platform and yelped when the platform tipped and turned, seeing someone he hadn't yet met or talked to try to climb up onto the one he was on. Tommy silently realized that these floor boards couldn’t sustain both their weight and began to think of what he could do. The next platform closest wouldn’t get here in time before they were sent plummeting back to the start so his only option was to-

He sighed heavily and stepped onto their hand hearing the other give out a strained yelp. “What the heck are you doing?” They asked about getting the attention of others.

Tommy hated being the bad guy but it seemed in this place he’d get nowhere playing nice. “Looking out for myself” He responded blunt and simple before stomping onto their hand making them let go and fall down a good distance before hitting another platform. Luckily they weren’t sent all the way back to the start. Tommy turned, pulling himself onto the next platform just in time before it could float past him.

He got the rest of the way up with ease and was greeted by their handler who gave him a bright and almost proud smile. He stood straight, head held high behind their handler while he watched the others. Slowly everyone got up one after the other all of them casting him caution glances, as soon as the one who he had knocked down was up they stomped over to him looking absolutely pissed. “What the fucking hell, you cheated” He said storming up to him. Despite them all being young they weren’t oblivious to cursing obviously.

“I-” Tommy began but was interrupted by the handler.

“Rookie #23v781 stand down and know your place” Their handler said, his voice harsh and his words cutting through the tense silence.

“But that's not my-”

“You don’t have a name, here you have a designated number and that is what we or any other staff shall refer to you as. So remember it and what goes down in the pit stays in the pit” Their handler said, cutting them off with a harsh glare and an angered voice that promised punishment afterwards. They went silent as the others that weren’t up yet joined them and they all silently stood in a straight line #23v781 especially quiet. Tommy didn’t like to have to call them by a designated number but it wasn’t something he could openly complain about, Claren looked like he wanted to say something from the way he was shifting around beside him and Tommy knew he was probably going to get shit from his roommate about what he did but he could care less. What he did and what he does from here on out is for his own benefit.

[-----]

“Tommy, what the hell was that during training” Just as he thought Claren came storming over to his table in the corner of the cafeteria with his tray an angered look stretched across his face as he slammed his tray down onto the table. Tommy shrugged, not looking up at his bunk mate as he picked at the food on his plate with an uncaring look on his face. He was rather bored. The food didn’t look too bad, in fact it looked better than the food at his former orphanage. “Answer me!” Claren said roughly grabbing his shoulder and forcefully turning him to face them. 

“And say what! Claren” He hissed back glaring at his bunk mate who glared back. “It’s obvious in this place you won’t get anywhere by making friends, they won’t benefit you or me in the long run and all we can rely on right now is each other” He responded. “But that's fine, if you don’t want to rely on me or listen to me cause I could care less” He added with a huff and turned back to his plate and began shoving food into his mouth seeing as he needed to eat and then go to the library.

  
Their handler had debriefed them on the layout of the building and informed them they had training in the morning and had to self study in the afternoon and at the end of the month they would be given a test that they’d have to complete and do with multiple subjects they’d normally have in school. If they got a score below a 85% they’d be let go, what that meant Tommy wasn’t sure but from the way it was phrased and said didn’t sit well with him.

Claren seemed to have dropped the subject and was sitting quietly beside him seemingly thinking over his words.

[-----]

Things were the same for the next few days as everyone set into a daily routine and Tommy kept reciting his designated number in his head so he didn’t make the same mistake as #23v781. It seemed very dehumanizing to be called by a number but he didn’t think about it a lot, the prospect of seeing how far he could push the boundaries was tempting but he’d rather avoid getting injured or possibly worse.

They had a lot of free time after training, since they had to self study a lot of the time their education relied on what they taught themselves. They had been given a list of categories that would be on the test Science, History, Math, Biology and Creative Writing. The first four subjects were easy to self teach in Tommy’s opinion since they had access to the Library and the computers. As for Creative Writing it was basically a somewhat free time they got to do free writing, Tommy rather liked this subject the most it allowed his imagination to turn wild and he got to keep the blank notebooks he used to write in.

[-----]

Tommy huffed as he stepped onto the platform. Training so far had consisted of the same thing over and over again and it was beginning to get boring, the others seemed to learn fast to follow in his footsteps and to stop trying to help each other and only worry about themselves. But today’s training was more like a two vs two, a team work scenario as the handler had called it. Tommy wasn’t opposed to having to work with others, sure he had originally wanted to stick to watching out for himself but right now he had no other option. It was a sort of capture the flag scenario in the pit. Tommy or his designated number #44TA97 was teamed with Ram or his teammates designated number #68RA97.

Tommy still wasn’t keen on being called by a number but he had made sure to memorize it so he knew when he was being asked something by anyone including his handler who was the most person he talked to on a daily basis.

Tommy and Ram were the blue team and Claren and Alvic were the red team. Their flags were located on floating platforms that didn’t move and stayed in mid air. The other platforms moved around them at random times, some going side to side others up and down like last time. The only difference is that all platforms besides the ones with the flags will detect movement and if one of them stands on a platforms for a prolonged period of time the platform will plummet to the ground and put you back at the start, if there is more than one person one a platform the time they can stand on the platform is cut in half.

They stand in silence looking up seeing the others of their group looking over the edge. “Begin!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More information on the MLA and maybe another part for training before I jump into how mission's work and how they are assigned to different squads. Maybe even how Tommy gets his name from the council!
> 
> I don't have really any big plans for this and just write about this whenever I want.

**Author's Note:**

> One thing I want to clarify is that the events of the Dream Smp do still exist except their actually just roleplay in this Au and that Tommy was a child soldier before he even met any of the others. I'm not a Dream apologist or anything this is just a spur of the moment story idea I sorta had.
> 
> As far as this story goes anyone can use this idea if they want I don't care about this AU all that much, I might make a second part were it goes into more depth about Tommy's training and maybe the event that lead to Tommy taking leave from the MLA about how his first Unit died. Who knows I sure don't :P
> 
> Also don't @ me for mistakes I didn't edit this or bother reading through it before posting <_<


End file.
